Born From Magic
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Taiah is recently born in this world, thanks to Chaos. What will Aladdin and friends do when a "7 year old girl" who is nearly the spitting image of Mozenrath, starts wreaking havoc in Agrabah? But the bigger question what will Mozenrath do when this girl starts calling him "Dad"?
1. Chapter 1

Taiah pov:  
I remember how I was born. I have only been in this world for less than a day. You see, I wasn't born like everyone in the world, I was born from magic. I don't know why I'm created, but I remember _who_ created me. ... Yeah, that Cat woman mentioned his named. Chaos. Yeah he was that blue cat with wings.

I remember when the Cat woman asked why Chaos had created the ruby into a child, he said that it was too predictable to conjure up an adult. So now I'm sitting here, Inside a dark Citadel, wondering why I was created. Maybe it would have been too predictable if Chaos did tell me of my objective to life was. He did tell me though that this is the Land of the Black Sand and that the ruler of this place had disappeared almost a year ago. Maybe I'm suppose to find out what happened to him.

When Chaos left me I sat at the spot where I appeared with him. I sat to think, which was hard to do. This place is so quiet and eerie.

Getting up, I left to explore the Citadel. It took me a while with my small body to look around bottom to top. Up to this point, This place was really boring, until I found a certain room. It was full of scroll and strange Items. Walking up to a table, standing on my tip-toes to see what the open scrolls seen to contain. Starring at it, it showed some weird item with a description on it.

third pov:  
Moving a few scrolls, Taiah found a list. Reading down the list she realize that the ruler must have been brain storming new ideas. Continue to read she found a certain word and started to sound it out. "A grab ah?" Tilting her head she continues to read the list. "I think he wanted to destroy...Agrabah... where ever that is..." _"This world is getting more confusing by the minute, and I didn't ever leave this place yet."_

"Having fun, kiddo?"

Looking up Taiah found the lord of Chaos hovering about her. "Mr. Chaos?" She sits down and holds her legs "I don't know what i'm suppose to be doing. Can't you give me a hint?"

Chaos smirks. "Now that would be predictable!" He then gives the child a playful pout. "And you should know that I hate that."

The little girl looks down to the floor and sighs sadly. "I'm just confused."

The cat flies down next to her. "Oh you will get use to things reeaall quick here. You'll figured it out for yourself." Looking at the cat she gives him a confusing expression. Chaos eyes shine and a few scrolls fall from the table and lands in front of the young girl. "Until you do figure it out, you should gives these a read.

Leaning over Taiah picks up the scrolls. She then glancing over to Chaos. "What are these, Mr. Chaos?"

The cat smirks and purrs. "Spells most likely. You'll need them if you stay here in the Land of the Black Sand." He then hops on her shoulders and flaps into the air. "Well that's all you're going to get out of me. You should get started." He turns to leave then looks back to the little girl. "Oh before I go, beware of the Mamluks. They have been real lively lately." He then disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

Taia looks down at the Scroll in her hand.

* * *

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: They're alive!

The rest of the day the young child continued to study the scrolls in the lab. Laying the scroll on the ground, she stares at it intensely. _"I guess it wont hurt to at least try to cast just one spell." _Standing up she brush off the dust off her blue pants before she looks back down to the scroll. She takes a deep breath and looks down to her open hand. A light blue glow appears wound her arm.

The glow lifts and forms into a ball. She stares at in amazingly as it floats above her head. She raised her hand to touch it but it shot out of the window. Hurried to the window she stood up on her tip-toes and watched the ball of magic flies over the city outside. The magic stops above the center of the City, it burst into tiny fragments that fell to the ground.

Taiah bits her bottom lip as she saw figures inside the city starts to head to the Citadel with great haste. She watches unbelievably as she slowly sinks her heels to the dark marbled floor. "Oops... those must be the Mamluk things Mr. Chaos warned me about." She turns her head back to the Scroll. "I must have cast the spell wrong."

Walking over to the scroll to pick it up, a loud bang came to the door. Taiah stares at the door with wide eyes before looking for somewhere to hide. She shrugs her shoulders as she grabs the scroll from the floor and hides under the table. Just as she was settle, the door caves in, destroyed, and the only thing she can hear the shuffle of booted feet on the floor.

The little girl watches as a few set of feet come into her view. She sits quietly, waiting for the signs of her new company to leave. Instead one sets of feet walks up to the table and stands there. Taiah hugs the scroll close to her chest trying to calm her rapid heart beat. Biting her lip and sucking in a breath, hoping she wont be found.

Just as a minute was up the breath Taiah was holding turns into a scream of pure horror as a Saber blade came down, splitting the surface and the edge of the table. This sudden action made the small girl run out from underneith the table and face her tormentors She gasp at horror when she saw the faces of the Mamluks. Their pasty green skin was enough to make her want to scream her lungs out.

One of the Mamluks walks over to the sacred girl and goes to snatch the scroll out of her hand. when he had a good grip of the parchment, Taiah snapped back into reality and starts to have a tug of war against the undead solider. "Let go! Letgoletgo LET GO!"

The Mamluk raised its sword above and Taiah's eyes wide. She sucked in a huge breath, closed her eyes and grits her teeth. "NOOO!" Without thinking she takes a step to the side and collides her small foot in the side of the Mamluk. As she heard a loud thump she peeked out from an eye lid she saw a mess of a Mamluk on the floor. Looking back to the scroll she let out a high pitched scream as she found that the arm and of the Mamluk as still attached to it. The screem causes the rest of the Mamluks to charge at her at full force.

Pulling off the arm off the parchment, she swung it and smacked one of the other Mamluks in the face, causing him to knock into the solider beside him. While the Mamluks were busy pulling themselves together, Taiah took the opportunity to rush out of the room. When she took a turn in the Corridor, she skids to the stop when she found the whole hallways was full of Mamluks. Looking back at the hallways she came from, she found the few Mamluks, that were in the lab, heading her way. "How many of you are there!?"

Looking between the two Corridor, she takes a chance and heads for the hallway she came from. Running with fast speed, she rushes for the Mamluks. This action caused the to freeze in their tracks in shock as the small girl was rapidly coming towards them. Turning around, they tried to make a run for it, only in result of the girl running into them, turning them into a heap of Mamluk pieces on the floor.

Taiah gets up from the heap and bolts down the hallway. Not caring what room she'll end up in, she quickly opened a door and entered, slamming the door shut. She slid down to the floor to catch her breath and looked around the room. She noticed that this room is the Master Bedroom.

Taking the scroll that she held tightly in her grasp, she walks over to the bed and lays the parchment out. She goes over the spell that she cast and sees where she went wrong. Finding the spell, she learns that she made a mistake while casting a spell that controls the Mamluks. She had neglected to give them a command. "That's why that they were after me! Without an order they went crazy. I have to fix this." She glared at scroll and continued to talk to herself. "By the way, Mr. Chaos. That was a really bad pun you told me." She then rolls the scroll up and walks to the door.

When she opened the door, she looked up to see the greenish pale face of the guards. The Mamluk raises his sword and brought it down quickly. Taiah was lucky that the undead solider missed by a hair. She raises her hands up and pushed the Mamluk on the floor. She breathed hard as she saw the shock expression on it's face. Looking back at the his sword then at the window, She quickly grabbed the Handel of the saber and rushed to the window. Even thought the sword was heavier then she thought, she managed to toss it out the window.

The Mamluk got up off the ground and ran up to the small girl. When she turned to see him coming for her she quickly ducked and caused him to fall out the window.

Taiah looked out the window before heading back to the corridors, heading for the Entrance Hall. When she got there she saw that the Undead soldiers had quickly surrounded her. Looking at all of them she thought it was the perfect time to fix her spell. She summoned the glow and looks at the shocked Mamluks. "Um...Patrol the city?" The magic glow grew into the ball and flew above them. When the magic burst and fragments fell on everyone, the Mamluks then turns to leave the Citadel.

Taiah sinks to her knees in exhaustion. "...Well...That was different." She then holds her arms and looks down to the scroll that was in her hand. "Maybe I should study these a little more."

Above, Chaos watched her with a smile on his face. "Well, she handled that a little better than I expected. Give her a couple more days and the world will be ready for her." He chuckles and disappears. "Oh what chaos will follow this little one?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Abis Mal and Haroud Intrudes.

Laying on the floor of the Lab with a scroll laying across her stomach. She sighs and stares at the ceiling. "Boring! So boring. I read mostly all the spells, and I don't have any use for them." It's been one week since the Mamluk incident, and during that week, Taiah has yet to take a step outside.

She sighs yet again and got up off the floor. Walking out of the lab, she brushed off the dusk off her clothes. Wondering back to the Master Bedroom, she walks over to the window and she stands on her tip-toes. Leaning on the seal, she stares outside thinking.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door was slammed open and a Mamluk look to Taiah. He was waving his arms and was mamering. She looks over to him. "What?" He continues his scene to tell her something important. She tilts her head as she stares at him. "There are two intruders inside the City?" The Mamluk nods. The little girl thinks then looks back to the undead guard. "Don't do anything to them. Obviously they are coming here, so let them." She smirks and rubs her hands together. "This shall be fun."

In the Entrance hall, the huge doors open from the outside. Peeking their heads in, the Intruders look around before they enter. Walking in slowly, being careful that they wouldn't get caught. The short,fat intruder mutters to himself. "Ehhh! This place is creepy. Lets just get those manacles and get the heck out of here."

Running through the Corridor, the little sorceress skids to a stop and hides behind a pillar. She watches the Mamluk that had alerted her, follow close behind her. Looking up at it, she places a finger to her lips. "Shh!" He nods as she turns her attention to the two strangers, watching them tip toe carefully through the Citadel. She pokes her cheek to think. When she came up with an idea what to do with the two, she smirks and mentally giggles. She grabs the Mamluk's sleeve to get him to follow her quickly and quietly.

When the strangers walked past the sorceress and her guard, the two ran after to them. Once behind them, Taiah looks up to the Mamluk before taking a deep breath. Looking back to the two intruders, she lets her breath out in a big shout that would echo through the empty halls."WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" This made the short intruder shriek and jump into the skinny arms of his companion. The tall, skinny intruder turned around and they both saw the Mamluk, which caused them both to scream out of horror.

Taiah looks up to her guard while covering her ears. "I don't think I was that loud when I saw you guys." The Mamluk scratched his head and shrugged.

The two Intruders look down to see the girl standing in front of the Mamluk. The short one stares at the small girl and mutters. "...Haroud...There's a kid in here."

The tall one, Haroud, stares at her just as shock. "...In..deed there is sir."

The short intruder hops out of Haroud's arms and walks up to the girl. "Alright pip-squeak, What the big idea!?"

Taiah pokes her cheek. "Hm? The big idea? hmmmmm. I think it was to scare the living day-lights out of the two of you." She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a mischievous grin. "And it worked!" She holds her stomach and started to laugh, hard. "You two should have seen AH HA the looks on your faces when you saw the Mamluk! AHAHAHAHA!" She brought her hands to her face. "You were like, "AHHHHHHHH!'" She grabs her stomach again and laughs.

Haroud sneers at the little girl and folds his arms. "Very humorous."

Taiah smirks and looks up at him. "I thought so." Her smirk then fades and she folds her arms. "So, why are you two intruding here?"

The short fat one points to her. "Hey! That's none of your business, kid. By the way, what are _you_ doing here!?"

Taiah glares are him and pouts. "I live here and you two are trespassing!" She points back at him. "Now get out of here before I have the Mamluks take care of you two."

The short one glares back at her and mutters. "Why I odda-"

His rant was cut short when his partner covers his mouth. Haroud looks to the girl. "You live here?! I have heard from a reliable source that a young sorcerer use to lived here and vanished a year ago."

Taiah looks up to him. "Yeaahhh, I know he did and now I taking care of the place. I may be a week old but I'm not stupid or unindependent."

The short man looks confused. "Uhhh ...Huh?"

The little girl folds her arm and looks at the two. "Well, aren't you two going to leave?"

The short one gets in her face. "Are you telling Abis Mal what to do, _kid_?!"

She gets in his face as well. "YEAH I'M TELLING _ABIS MAL_ WHAT TO DO! AND THE NAME'S NOT KID. IT'S TAIAH!" They both stood there in each other's face growling at one another, until Haroud picks up Abis Mal off the ground by his sash.

The talk one looks down to the child. "You must excuse my comrade's rudeness, Miss Taiah. But we came here to obtain a certain type of manacles."

Taiah gives him a confused look. She turn her gaze up to the Mamluk and saw that it was staring at the two strangers, like it knew what they were talking about. She looks back up to Haroud. "Why kind of Manacles? Can't you just get manacles anywhere, so why would they be so different here then anywhere else."

Abis Mal looks down to the child. "Anti Magic Manacles. We heard that this place is just chock full of them."

Taiah frowns her eye brows and steps closer to them like she was trying to figure them outs. "Why do you need these '_Anti Magic Manacles'_ anyway?"

Abis Mal smirks. "Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Field Trip to Agrabah

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"...Are we-"

Abis Mal turns around on his camel and glares at the child. "IF YOU ASK '_ARE WE THERE YE?!_' ONE MORE TIME, I'LL TURN THIS CAMEL AROUND!"

Taiah sighs and leans back on the camel, pouting. "Fiiiine."

Back in the citadel Abis Mal told her his _reason_ why he and Haroud need the Anti Magic Manacles. In Agrabah A boy named Aladdin and his Genie had snuck in _their palace_ and managed to kick Abis Mal off _his_ throne. Every time they would go into the palace, to _reclaim_ it, the Genie would use his magic to get rid of them.

Taiah saw right through the lie. They acted so differently before they told her their reason so she decided to give them the Manacles just as long as they take her with them. They had agreed and the Manacles sit in a burlap sack behind Haroud. To say, Abis Mal is regretting his decision of letting her go with them as she torturing the both of them with her child like impulses.

The girl had to cover up in a cloak with a hood so her very pale skin wouldn't burn in the intense sun. It hid her well even though out of the three, she had nothing to hide from.

Bored out of her mind yet again, She continues to torment Abis Mal and Haroud. She bites her lip trying to think of what to say next, she looks to the tall man and smirks, sitting up straight. "Hey Haroud? How rude are you?" She missed the man's glare as she closes her eyes and lets out a giggle.

Haroud rolls his eyes and dips his sentence into heavy sarcasm. "Very clever. I never heard _that one _before."

Another hour and a lot of torments later they finally made it to Agrabah. The sight of the palace made Taiah's eyes wide in amazement. Abis Mal smirks. "We are here!" The three had to stop just outside the city so Abis Mal and Haroud could put on their cloaks. Taiah smirks and asked why they had to cover up. Abis Mal looks at the girl. "uh...why? Well you see it's for ..."

Haroud looks down to the girl. "If we don't cover up then Aladdin will sure find us and the plan to reclaim the throne will be ruined."

Taiah shrugs her shoulders. "Oooooohh ooookay" She gives them a grin as they make their way through the Market place. Taiah has a grip on Haroud's cloak so she wouldn't get separated from the two. Inside the Market Place, Taiah saw so many things and heard so many people around here. They made it to a roof top to start their plan. Taiah was looking over the edge amused by the people down below.

Abis Mal watches at the people below to see if anyone suspicious where wandering around that might have seen them. He turns to the two an raises a finger in the air. "Alright, Now for the distraction! Eh...which was what now?"

Taiah looks at him. "You didn't think this through!?"

He looks at her. "I did! I just forgot is all."

Haroud facepalms.

The girl rolls her eyes as she looks back to the city. She raises her arm as it starts to glow light blue. Thinking she looks at the ball. Throwing it above the city the ball burst into fragments and a giant bull appears. The bull snorts and lets out a battle call before running ramped into the city. The people on the ground screams and shouts as they run away. Taiah stares at the bull boredly. Abis Mal and Haroud stares at the girl in disbelief.

Abis Mal raises a hand at the side of his face and whispers to Haroud. "Make a mental note to never get on her bad side, Haroud."

Taiah eyes wide as a boy fly by on a Magic Capet. She takes a few steps back for she was not ready for that. Watching him fly toward the bull, she folds her arms "And that would be...?"

Abis Mal finishes her sentence. "Aladdin"

Aladdin flies to the bull and watches it. "I don't get it. How did it just appear out of nowhere?" Abu, the monkey on his shoulder, looks to him and screeches. Aladdin pulls out the lamp and rubs it.

Red Smoke leaks from it and a giant Geine, dressed like a cowboy, spinning a lasso over his head, smiles. "It's time to Hog-tie this cattle, Al!"

The bull Lets out another fierce Battle Call and charges at the Genie.

Both Taiah and Abis Mal watches the scene of Genie wrestling with the bull, Haroud however was more focus to the plan. He looks down to Abis Mal. "Sir."

Abis Mal doesn't turn is attention from the Bull and Genie. "Not now, Haroud. I'm watching this."

Haroud rolls his eyes the turn back to Abis Mal. "Sir. Don't you think that we should head to the Palace?"

Abis Mal turns in attention away from the scene. "Oh, right." He picks up the sack of manacles and flings them over his shoulder. "LETS GO!" The weight of the Manacles proven too heavy for him as he falls over, causing Taiah to laugh at his misfortune. After the short giggle, that killed short from Abis Mal's glaring, she looks back to the bull and frowns.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Taiah inside of the Palace.

When the trio walks up to the Palace gate, Taiah raises an eyebrow when she saw that there was no one standing guard. _"Did my bull stunt really get that much attention that even the palace isn't even heavily guarded?" _

When Abis Mal and Haroud open the doors, Taiah was the first of them to walk to the steps with the two follow her shortly behind her. The girl glances at the two than bolted up the stairs and inside the Palace. When the two men made it to the top steps than look around. Abis Mal looks to the left then right. "HEY, WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO?!"

Haroud looks down to Abis Mal, clutching the sack of Manacles tightly. "Does it matter, sir? We have the Manacles. We don't need the child anymore."

Taiah hides behind the corner listening to when they had planed. She heard them say that they would tie up the sultan and wait for Aladdin and the Genie to arrive. Biting her lip Taiah ran down the hall to get away from those two, knowing full well that their plan will some how blow up in their faces one way or another.

Just before she couldn't see the city any longer, she turns and her eyes bugged out from the surprised that the bull she let loose was already hog-tied. Thinking the people of Agrabah had enough destruction for one day she lets her hand out towards the bull and it disappears while the magic that created the bull returns to her, no doubt shocking Aladdin and his genie.

She scratched her cheek thinking If she should restore the city of the damages. Before she could make her decision, the city magically repaired by the Genie. "Wow...He's good." She turns and runs deep inside of the Palace. She spends minutes just looking around. So far she saw the garden, a few random rooms and the outside of the treasury. she looked inside and saw piles of gold, gems, small statues on pedestals, and a chest that sat in the middle of the room. Something about that chest that starts tugging at her. She takes a step back not wanting the feeling of being pulled in. She bolted away from the room to get away from the tugging feeling.

Continuing on her looking around, she walks into a big room with a long table that sat low to the ground and pillows surrounds it. In the center of the table sits a bowl of fruit. Taiah smiles and rush over to the table. Looking into the bowl, she quickly made her choise and grabbed a shiny red apple. She brings and apple to her mouth and bites into it. Smiles and giggling, the child looks into the bowl again to see what other fruits she could find. She grabs another apple and puts it in her pocket.

As she reached for another look around inside of the bowl a growl made her freeze. _"That wasn't me was it? I'm not hungry anymore." _Another growl reached her ears has she felt a hot breath blow on her hair from behind. Her eyes wide as she slowly turns her head to see whats behind her. She gasped to see a Tiger standing right behind her.

Taiah Steps on the table as she shudders in fright. "N-nice k-itty." She screamed as the Tiger hops on the table and growls at her. Taiah hops off the table and runs out of the room. "This is so not fair! First the Mamluks chased me and now that Tiger is chasing me!" Taiah turns a corner and opens a random door and hides.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
